Anonymous
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Before texting became the most popular way of communication, notes folded into intricate triangles were the way information was sent from one person to another. What if the sender was unknown? What would happen when the secret was revealed?


**April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. My entry for the Secret and Lies Contest.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Anonymous**

 **1986**

Fold

Fold

Fold

Tuck

I smoothed out the edges of the paper triangle before writing 'Rose' in my messy scrawl. I glanced up to see if the teacher was paying attention before handing the note off to Alice. She took it without taking her eyes of the board and then slipped it into the front pocket of her _Espirit_ shoulder bag, bringing her hand back out with an eraser shaped like a bunch of grapes so as not to look suspicious.

Señora Cruz didn't break her rhythm as she conjugated the word _to dance_ in Spanish. Class droned on for another five minutes before the bell rang.

"Clase, estudio para el examen el Viernes, por favor," she called out over the scraping of chairs.

"I don't see why we have to take a second language. I don't plan on ever leaving the country, hell we'll be lucky if we get out of state for college." Alice blew a large purple bubble then snapped it.

"To make us more well-rounded, I guess," I said, adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"I think it's for when we're on Spring Break in Cancun when we're in college," Jasper joked, wrapping his arm around Alice. "Hey, baby, walk you to your next class?"

"Fer shur. See you at lunch, Bella." Alice giggled.

They walked down the hall together, their hands in each other's back pocket. They had been together since freshman year and were still head over heels for each other. They would probably be one of those high school sweetheart couples who actually went the distance.

I felt a twinge of jealousy as I headed to my locker before study hall. I thought I had that type of relationship once, but it had ended in heartbreak. Even though it had been a month, I still missed him and had feelings for him.

I tugged my locker door open and removed my books for the next few classes. Out of the corner of my eye, a note caught my attention as it was stuck in the vent. I grabbed the small triangle and slipped it into the pocket of my acid-washed jeans.

I made it into study hall before the final bell and took my seat towards the back of the room. I started working on my math homework until Mrs. Cope seemed absorbed in her book at her desk. I pulled out the note and examined it. My name was written in pink highlighter, and I didn't recognize the handwriting.

 _ **Roses are Red**_

 _ **Violets are Blue**_

 _ **I have never met anyone**_

 _ **As beautiful as you.**_

It wasn't signed. I flipped it over and double-checked that it was my name on the note. I was the only Bella in the school. I glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching. No one seemed to be paying attention to me. My eyes fell on Edward last, his head was bent over his notebook. I could tell by how his eyebrows were furrowed that he was in deep concentration.

He glanced up and met my gaze. Wisps of dark auburn hair from his mullet sprayed across his forehead above his curious-looking, emerald green eyes, and his mouth lifted into a half-grin. I smiled back then turned and slumped against my seat. I refolded the note and hid it in the bottom of my bag until I could add it to my shoebox filled with the triangles at home.

The cafeteria was loud and crowded like normal. Alice, Rose, and I shared a small round table by the windows far from the cafeteria line and vending machines. Rose was looking in her compact and trying to fluff her perm.

"Ugh, my hair looks so flat. It just doesn't want to seem to hold today." She huffed and tossed her compact on to the table.

"I have _Aquanet_ in my locker, you can use it if you want." Alice grabbed the compact to check her feathered bangs.

"You're a lifesaver, Ali," Rose told her, opening her package of Twinkies. "Where's Jasper? Aren't you two joined at the hip these days?"

"He's sitting with the guys today. So I heard through the grapevine you and Emmet are on the outs, again." Alice nibbled on a _Cheeto_ and leaned in closer.

Rose and Emmett were on again and off again, every few weeks. They've been like that since junior high. I was sure next week Rose would be sitting on his lap during lunch.

"The meathead tried to tell me I shouldn't bother with college since he planned on playing pro-ball and could support our seven children and me. Seven! Like, no way!" Rose shook her head before taking a large bite out of her treat.

"I'm glad Jasper isn't like that. He totally supports me wanting to be a hairdresser." Alice bounced in her seat.

"He completely adores you. You're so lucky to have him. I wish he'd rub off on Emmett." Rose pouted and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"So, Bella, you never told us about your date with Eric." Alice sang his name and grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "It sucked. He spent the whole time asking questions about Rose, and if I could put in a good word for him the next time she and Emmett broke up," I complained.

"That dweeb. You know I'd never date him after that bogus move." Rose looked upset and placed her hand on her chest.

"Of course not. I told him to eat shit and die. Hindsight, I should've waited until he brought me home. I had to call my father to come pick me up, it was utterly humiliating. To make matters worse, Edward was there with a date." I frowned.

"What a scumbag." Alice glared in Eric's direction.

I pulled out the note and shared it. "I did find this in my locker though. Any ideas?"

They put their heads together and read it. Alice started to bounce in her seat, and even Rose was smiling wide.

"You have a secret admirer; that's the bomb," Alice squealed.

"Completely wicked. I wonder who it is." Rose scanned the room.

"I bet it's Edward," Alice gushed. "He probably wants to get back together."

I glanced over my shoulder to the table where he was sitting. The same blonde from the other night was practically hanging off his arm. She was looking at him adoringly and was laughing at something. I couldn't see his expression since he had his back to me.

"He already seems to have a new girlfriend," I said dejectedly.

Alice stretched so she could see. "Who…Sasha? Jasper said Edward took her on one date and the girl thinks they're now practically engaged. Edward apparently can't stand her, but the airhead can't take the hint. I can ask Jasper to ask Edward…"

"No…don't you dare. If you're wrong, I would be completely mortified." _And disappointed_ , I added silently.

"I, for one, hope it's not. He's a dickhead for how he hurt you," Rose said.

"Says the girl that's on and off again with Emmett constantly." Alice rolled her eyes. "What about Mike?"

"He's going steady with Jessi." I shook my head.

"Austin? He's cute?" Rose suggested.

"I don't think I've ever talked to him though." I shrugged.

"Hmmm…ugh…hopefully, it's not James," Alice whispered then stuck her finger in her mouth and gagged.

Rose shuddered. "That hoser? I hope not, Emmett heard he was in some sort of gang."

"My dad also said he was trouble. Drugs or something." I glanced at James.

He was in the far corner of the cafeteria with his boots on the table; a dark pair of shades hid his eyes. His hair was stringy and oily, and he was dressed all in black. Just looking at him made me shiver.

"I hope whoever your secret admirer is, comes forward before prom. It would be far out for the three of to go together," Alice said excitedly.

"Ummm…hello, currently dateless," Rose hinted.

"Please, I'm sure you and Emmett will have kissed and made up by then," Alice teased.

"That all depends on which week it is." I laughed.

Rose stuck out her tongue, then stole Alice's Cheetos and tossed one at me. I ducked it and laughed only harder.

"Just for that, I hope your secret admirer is Janitor Bud." Rose made a face at me.

"Grody." I wrinkled my nose.

"That's still better than James." Alice snickered.

Every day for the next few days, I found a note in my locker. Each time it was written in strange colored highlighters. On Tuesday, it was accompanied with a mixed tape of the latest hits. On Friday, I found a single red rose with the note. My eyes widened as I read the message.

 **Bella,**

 **I miss you, I want to be us again. I was wrong. Please, meet me tomorrow. I will let you choose the time and the place. Leave me a message under a rock by the bench where we used to meet every morning. Don't approach me at school, I think our conversation would be better spent just you and me alone without any busybodies. The more private, the better.**

 **Yours Always**

My heart thudded in my chest as I read the note. I glanced over my shoulder towards Edward. He looked up and gave me a quizzical smile. I ducked and chewed on my pen cap nervously.

 _So it was him._

My heart fluttered in my chest, and I felt elated. I had been secretly hoping it was him. Alice was right after all.

Then I was hit with doubt once more, and my elation faded. I tapped my pen on the desk as I got lost in my thoughts.

 _I can't do this anymore. We need to break up._

His parting words jabbed at the back of my mind. I still never understood why he broke up with me. Things had been going so well, and then suddenly, _boom_ out of nowhere, he wanted to end it.

I made the decision to meet with him. Hopefully, I could at least get an explanation as to why. Then maybe I could decide if I wanted to try again or not.

I took a new sheet of paper and wrote out my response. Then folded it up and slipped it out of sight. I took the long way to lunch so I could stop by the bench outside and placed the note under a large, flat rock. On my way into the cafeteria, I passed Edward heading in the opposite direction. He held the door open for me and gestured for me to go first.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome. How have you been? We haven't talked in a while." He stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door.

I was slightly taken aback by his question. Maybe he was fishing for an answer.

"I'm doing okay. Hopefully, I'll even be better soon," I hinted.

He gave me a small smile. "I'm happy to hear that. So you and Eric?"

"No, way." I didn't want to tell him Eric had only tried to use me. "How about you and Sasha?"

"No, I met her for a partner assignment for English, and now I can't shake her." He scowled, looking miserable.

"That sucks," I said.

"Tell me about it. See ya around." He looked sorry to go.

"See ya," I responded.

I stood by the door and watched as he walked toward our bench. He took a seat and glanced around the area. I spun around and headed to our table. I didn't want to get caught watching him get the note. Alice and Rose stopped mid-conversation and gave me weird looks.

"Why do you look so happy?" Rose quirked an eyebrow,

"I think…well, pretty much know who my secret admirer is." I couldn't help bounce a little in my seat.

"Who?" Alice's eyes widened with excitement.

"You were right, it is Edward," I told her.

She squealed so loudly. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

Rose didn't look as excited. "Alice, chill out, everyone is starting to stare. So, Edward apologized for being an asshole?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? Did he at least explain himself?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Well not yet. I was going to ask him about it," I admitted, feeling my mood deflate.

"Stop being a downer, Rose," Alice interjected.

"Sor-ry. I'm trying to be the voice of reason. I'm just trying to make sure…what is that term my grandmother uses… _you're not putting the cart before the horse_. I don't want to see you mislead and hurt again." She gave me an apologetic look.

"How did you find out it was him? Another note…did he tell you himself." Alice ignored Rose's concerns.

"Another note." I handed it over to them. "There was a single red rose with it."

Alice snatched it first and with every unfold she tilted her head from side to side. Alice wiggled in her seat, looking happy. Rose, however, was her polar opposite. Alice refolded the note and slid the triangle across the able to me.

"Why put the note under a rock? Why not his locker?" Rose said skeptically.

"Because it's more romantic this way." Alice sighed dreamily. "Are you meeting him? I mean, of course, you are…where are you meeting…can I help you get ready…I have the perfect skirt, and your hair would look so sweet crimped."

"Whoa slow down. Yes, I answered him, and I decided on meeting where we went on our first date. Remember I told you about it? We had gone on a hike, and there was this perfect meadow…"

"Hold up? You're meeting him in the woods? No freaking way." Rose shook her head.

"Sounds perfect if you ask me," Alice argued.

"You can't meet a boy you barely know in the woods. It's a bad idea," Rose said.

"She knows him. They dated before, he isn't some stranger." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Isn't he? He just moved here this past year and then broke up with her with hardly any explanation, and she's just supposed to trust him like that?" Rose snapped her fingers.

"You're just jealous because you and Emmett haven't made up a-gain," Alice accused her.

"Am not. There is something off about this—I can feel it," Rose insisted.

I looked back and forth, it was like watching the angel and devil argue on a cartoon. Both meant well, but both had a clear, yet opposite, opinion on the matter. I interceded before one of them said something they'd regret.

"Chill, guys, don't have a cow," I told them. "I appreciate your concerns, but I got this."

They stopped glaring at each other and Alice started talking clothes with me. Rose was silent for a few moments before adding her own ideas. I could tell she wasn't completely on board with the plan, but she was keeping her mouth shut.

Saturday was sunny, a rarity for Forks. I dressed in a few layers and packed my backpack with snacks and a first-aid kit. I drove nervously to the meeting place and found I was the first one there. I didn't bother waiting in the car for him to show up and started the hike.

I wasn't worried, since I knew it always took me longer than him to hike. He would probably catch up to me before I reached the meadow. An hour later, I was still surprised that I had arrived at our spot before him.

I took a seat on the grass and pulled out my water bottle for a sip. When I heard a branch break, I smiled then turned my head to greet Edward. My eyes widened in disbelief as a lanky form stepped out of the shadows with an icy stare fixed on me.

"Hello, Bella." He leered at me.

My smile faltered, and I was filled with dread. "James?"

"James," he mocked in a high-pitched voice and then snickered. "What's wrong, Bella, expecting someone?"

"Actually, yes, Edward should be joining me at any moment," I told him, looking behind him.

"Tsk…tsk…I thought you were smart, Bella. Edward isn't coming." James laughed darkly.

"But…"

"Don't you get it—I sent you the notes. Kind of pathetic really—all it took was few notes, a stupid mixed tape and a gas station bought flower, and you were putty in my hands." James took a step closer.

"What do you want?" I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my backpack.

"What do I want…I want to pay your daddy back for trying to screw up my business. Because of him, I've lost a lot of money. He needs to learn to back off, and there's no better way to teach him a lesson than with his own daughter," James said angrily.

A tall, dark-skinned man entered the clearing behind him. He looked out of place in the woods and more like a cast member of _Miami Vice_. "James, enough. Just grab the girl and let's get out of this godforsaken place." He slapped at a bug, looking annoyed.

James turned around and yelled at him. "Hey, I'm in charge. I give the orders."

The man laughed. "You're not in charge of me. Aro sent me with you to make sure the job is done."

"Whatever, Laurent, give me the ropes," James demanded.

"What ropes?" Laurent sounded board.

"The ropes to tie her up with so she doesn't get away from us," James snapped.

"Do I look like a servant?" Laurent looked annoyed, his eyes shot to me and narrowed.

I had been slowly edging my way towards the woods, and I froze momentarily when I was caught. Suddenly, with a rush of adrenaline, I booked it into the woods. I was far from the path, but I knew I needed to run.

"Get back here, bitch," James screamed. "You'll never get away."

I broke through the dense area of limbs and bushes, hoping the foliage would slow down my assailants. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a fallen tree and changed direction to head for it. I scrambled over the trunk then ducked down and tried to make myself as small as possible.

My heart pounded wildly in my chest, and I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my breathing. Seconds later, the two men crashed through, Laurent seemed to be limping in his dress shoes, falling behind the former. Just as quickly as they appeared, they vanished from sight, luckily never looking behind them.

I waited a few seconds before backtracking as quickly and silently as possible. I made it to the meadow and sprinted across. I wasn't sticking around and waiting to see if they figured out they had passed me. Hopefully, they would get lost in the woods.

I hurried down the path, and my grace finally caught up with me. My left foot caught a root, and I fell hard. Pain radiated up my leg, and I let out a small whimper as I pulled myself up into a sitting position. My chest hurt as I tried to catch my breath. I tried to haul myself to my feet because I knew I needed to keep moving. But... my ankle couldn't support my weight, and I fell.

I started to panic as I tried to think of what to do. What were my chances of making it by crawling? Probably not very good; however, it seemed like my only option. I took a moment to find my water bottle and took a sip.

Before I could fully capture my breath, I heard the snapping of twigs. Someone was coming, and they were coming fast. I looked around for something to defend myself with and grabbed a large rock, preparing myself to throw it if necessary.

Edward stepped out from behind a tree, his focus was straight ahead, so he didn't see me on the ground. I was relieved and scared to see him at same the time.

"Edward," I whisper-yelled, dropping the rock.

His head whipped around, and he searched for me. His eyes widened in concern when he spotted me on the ground. He knelt beside me, looking me over carefully.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Why is your face all scratched?"

My finger brushed my face. In the rush of adrenaline, I didn't feel the branches had cut my face. They stung but didn't appear to be bleeding.

"You have to get out of here. They're coming for me; I don't want them to hurt you too. Go…quickly," I said frantically.

"Bella, honey, did you hit your head?" he asked, reaching out to touch it.

"No. James wants to use me against my dad, and he has another preppy-looking guy with him. I tricked them for now ... they're going the opposite way. But I don't know if they're going to realize I gave them the slip and turn around. You need to get yourself out of here before they get you too." My voice trembled as I spoke.

"Are you crazy, I'm not leaving you here alone," he said to me.

"I can't walk. You'll be quicker without me. Go and get my dad, please," I begged.

"I am not leaving you here," he repeated firmly, touching my foot, making me wince. "Put your backpack on, and I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"I'll be too heavy for you," I refused.

He gave me a grin. "Don't worry, I'm a lot stronger than I look. Now quit being so stubborn."

There was a gunshot in the distance, and I jumped and grabbed Edward's hand. He gave mine a soft squeeze as he looked off in the direction of the noise. He turned back to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Hey, it's going to be all right. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Let's get going, okay?" Edward stayed cool.

I wished I could be calm like him, I felt like a nervous wreck. I simply nodded, and he helped me up and onto his back. He made his way quickly away from the meadow. We stayed quiet for a while until the questions in my mind wouldn't go unasked anymore.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I saw your friends at the diner. They looked weirded out when they saw me there. Rose came up to me and demanded to know if I had been sending you secret admirer notes and if I was playing a joke on you. When I told her I didn't know what she was talking about, she became more upset. Please, don't be mad at her but she was concerned, so I forced it out of her."

I was glad he couldn't see my face because I was sure it was as red as a tomato. I don't know what was more embarrassing, the fact I thought the notes were from him, or he now knew I thought he sent me them.

"That still doesn't answer my question," I said, quietly.

He shifted my weight and sighed. "I couldn't help but worry that you thought it was me you were meeting, and who it was pretending to be me. So, I came to make sure you were okay."

"That was nice of you," I whispered.

"Why did you come if you thought it was me?" he asked after a few beats of silence.

I swallowed hard. "Because I still really cared for you, and I thought this was our second chance."

He didn't answer me for a while. "But we broke up."

"I know, but this is high school, couples break up and get back together all the time," I said, feeling like an idiot.

"I see…Bella, I can't…"

"Please, don't. I'm embarrassed enough. I can't handle being rejected again right now. I get it okay, you don't need to say anything," I pleaded.

When he didn't argue with me, it only confirmed my conclusion. We continued on in silence. The woods were fairly quiet, except for the occasional bird chirp and a light wind moving through the branches. Every once in a while, I glanced behind us and felt relieved when I couldn't see any sign of James or his friend.

When we got to the edge of woods, Edward placed me down and waited until I was balanced on one foot and holding onto a tree.

"I'm going to go check out the area and get my car unlocked. Then I'll be right back for you," he told me.

"What about my truck?" I asked.

"We should leave it and come back for it later when the coast is clear. If James comes out and sees it here, he'll think you're still lost in the woods." He left me and ran across the lot.

Edward was back within seconds and scooped me up in his arms. He wasted no time getting us into the car. I buckled myself in while he dashed to the other side. He shifted the car into drive and made a quick U-turn, leaving a cloud of dust behind us.

I grabbed the door handle and held on for dear life. "Slow down."

He didn't respond; his eyes were determined as he clutched the steering wheel tightly. We skidded around a curve, and I felt the car fishtail.

"Edward, slow down." I smacked his arm to get his attention.

He appeared to hear me this time as his foot eased up on the gas. The car slowed a little, but we were still speeding. I found my water and offered it to him first; he shook his head in refusal. I opened it to take a sip just as we hit a pothole and water spilled out all over me.

"Shoot. Do you have napkins or tissues?" I asked, reaching for the glove compartment.

"What…wait."

I had it already opened it before he could stop me. Lying on top a stack of cassettes was something shiny. I grabbed it and ran my fingers over the modeling of the familiar object. It was a real one.

"Bella…" He reached for it

I pulled away and opened it to look at the I.D., feeling in a daze. The name Edward Masen glared back at me.

"You're a police officer…no…you're a narc." I turned and accused him.

Edward sighed, and his hand went back to the steering wheel. He glanced at me briefly before focusing on the road again. "Yes," he admitted.

I looked down at the badge on my lap, feeling very confused. This whole time he wasn't who I thought he was. I couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Fuckin' a, that bites," I exclaimed, shoving the badge back into the compartment and slamming it shut.

"Language," Edward scolded.

"Well, excuse me, officer, but last I checked, swearing wasn't against the law. I think I have the right to be pissed off," I snapped. "I also think you owe me an explanation. Does my dad know?"

"Yes, he does. You know very well I can't give you details about a case," Edward said softly.

"Was dating me part of the case? Was I under surveillance or something." I scoffed.

"Of course not, it was always James. Will you stop spazzing." Edward's hands tensed on the steering wheel.

"Not until you explain why you got so close to me and we even dated. Was that part of your assignment?" I demanded.

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Bella…"

My eyes widened, and I felt **the** tears come. "It was, wasn't it? Did my father order you take me out?"

"Bella, it's very complicated. You were never supposed to know…"

"Take me home." I turned my head and failed at trying to stop crying. My heart felt torn in two at the moment.

"I need to bring you to the hospital. Your ankle is very swollen, and I wouldn't be surprised if you broke it," he said apologetically.

I glanced down at my Converse and realized he was right. My left ankle was the size of a small grapefruit. "Fine, drop me at the doors then leave," I said.

"I can't do that until Chief gets there. You shouldn't be left alone until James is caught," Edward said softly.

"Fine," I said shortly.

But I was anything but _fine._

I was extremely hurt; more so by both my father and Edward than James chasing me through the woods. I closed my eyes and ignored my protection detail the rest of the way to the hospital.

Two hours later, I was in a hospital room waiting for them to place a cast on my foot and then sign the release forms. I wasn't considered critical, so they were taking their time. Not long after we showed up, my father arrived looking frazzled. After a quick check on me, he and Edward disappeared. I wondered if since I was eighteen, I could sign my own paperwork and call Rose from a payphone to come get me.

However, soon after, Dad entered the room, foiling my plan. He sighed and took the seat beside me. "Well, I got some good news and some bad news. What would you like to hear first?"

I ignored his question since I was still too pissed to talk to him.

"Good news first. James was found dead in the clearing. He had been shot, so he can't hurt you anymore. The bad news is his partner is still missing. So there is a manhunt on for him," he said.

"The other man's name was Laurent. At least that's what James called him. He was taller than me but shorter than James. He was dark-skinned, and his hair was smoothed into a ponytail. In fact, he looked like an extra from _Miami Vice._ He didn't appear too familiar with the woods, he was limping when I last saw him. They both worked for a man named Aro." I broke my silence.

"That's helpful. I'll make sure I relay the information, there's a chance we will luck out, and he'll be lost in the woods and need us to rescue him," Dad said.

"Did you really order Edward to date me? Was I part of his assignment?" I asked.

Dad leaned back in his seat, looking dejected. "You were never to know."

"Well, too bad. I do. How could you do that?" I demanded.

"It's not quite what you think. This gang James was a part of targets small towns, and twice before, they went after the children of the town's police chief. I wasn't about to let you be the third. Edward was asked to get close to you while keeping an eye on James. Besides, kids in high school break up all the time, so we figured you would just get over it."

I shook my head. "I want to go to Mom's."

"I don't think that's wise. Your mother is always traveling with Phil. You shouldn't be left alone." He shook his head.

"I'm eighteen. I don't need her at home. I can't stay here, it's too humiliating," I told him.

"The only ones who know what happened are Edward and me. Edward will be leaving soon, anyway. You only have a month to graduation ... do you really want to leave all your friends now?"

"I guess not," I admitted. "I can't say anything to Alice and Rose, can I?"

Dad shook his head. "No, we can't blow Edward's cover or risk any evidence getting out in case it goes to trial. I'm going to need those notes James sent you too."

He stood. "I'm going to radio Deputy Marks. Do you want anything from the cafeteria?"

"No, thank you." I felt too sick to eat.

He passed Edward in the doorway and gave him a look, then a pat on the shoulder. Edward came in and closed the door behind him. In his arms was a small stuffed bear and a small bouquet of mixed flowers.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, bitterly.

He took Dad's vacant seat. "I wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling totally gnarly so you can go eat shit and die," I snapped.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're still mad."

"You think? What you and Charlie did was bogus. You led me on…I fell in love with you…and it was all supposed to be okay because I'm a teenager, and I would've just moved on like it was nothing? You gave me my first kiss. A girl never forgets that, and now I know it was nothing but a job for you. You should have never kissed me," I yelled. "Get out!"

"Please let me explain," he pleaded.

"Did I get something wrong?" I retorted, ignoring the tear that ran down my cheek.

"You're mostly right. When I first came here, I was asked to keep an extra look out for you. The plan was just to be friends. I was reluctant at first, thinking you were like the girls I knew in high school, shallow and flighty. But you were nothing like them, you were the opposite. The closer I got to you the easier it became, and I forgot it was it a job. I didn't even realize I was falling for you until it was too late. Then I panicked and had to end it because I was too emotionally involved to stay focused on the case. Telling Chief that it would be okay because you were a teenager was a lie only to myself, to cover me from screwing up. I thought I got out before you got too emotionally involved, but I was wrong—I am sorry." He reached for my hand, but I pulled away.

"So when you said, _I can't do this_ , it was because I was affecting you from doing your job?" I asked.

"Yes, you were a distraction. A good one. I lost all sense of everything else going on around me. I was more excited to go to school to see you then when I was actually in high school." He weakly smiled. "When your friend told me about the notes, I didn't even suspect James. I felt jealous—insanely jealous. I should've suspected and called your dad, but I didn't. I flew to the meadow intent of checking out this asshole who thought he was good enough for you and was using me to do it. I told myself if I saw you happy, I would leave. But deep down I think I would have charged in there and thrown you over my shoulder in a caveman-like rage."

"I don't know what to say. I can't explain how hurt I feel. But I know I owe you a thank you. If you didn't come after me I would probably be dead like James," I said.

"You're more than welcome. I'm sorry you got hurt or got put in this situation in the first place. I should've been paying better attention." He looked so upset.

"How old are you, anyway?" I asked.

"Twenty. I went straight into the academy after high school graduation," he told me.

He held up the flowers and the bear. "These are for you."

"I can't take them, it wouldn't be right." I looked away.

He was silent for a moment and placed them on the table beside the bed. "I know I never should have kissed you, but at the same time, I don't regret it—as awful as that sounds. You're an amazing girl, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"But yet you still _can't_." I grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it to my chest.

He started to reach for my hand then stopped once more. "No. While I have undercover assignments that wouldn't be plausible. Would you even consider it anyway? Not too long ago, you were telling me to eat shit and die."

"I should hate you…I want to hate you. I feel so betrayed by both you and my dad, even if it was with good intentions. But I can't…" I looked up at him.

His face looked as anguished as I felt. "I don't want you to hate me. I just don't where we can go from here…do you?"

 **1992 (6 years later)**

"Here let me." Dad took the camera so he could capture the moment.

I picked up Riley from his carrier and bounced him in my arms. I rubbed his back, and he calmed and finally stopped crying. The woman behind me tapped me on the shoulder, and I was nervous she was going to tell me off for having a crying baby at the ceremony.

She smiled and looked friendly. "That outfit is adorable. Where did you find a baby-sized police uniform?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know. My friend, Alice, sent it to me," I told her.

The ceremony started, so I turned to pay attention. Today, Edward was being made a Sergeant. I couldn't be happier for him. There were rocky times over the last few years, but we had reached a turning point that day in the hospital.

Laurent never ended up being a threat. He was found the next day far from the trail. According to his autopsy, the cause of death was being mauled by a wolf. Both my father and Edward were on high alert after that, wondering if we would get retribution from Aro.

Edward didn't take any more undercover narc assignments and became a full-time officer in Port Angeles. I went to U-Dub for college, and we saw each other as often as we could. The relationship started off slow, and before that first summer ended, I had fully forgiven him for what he had hidden from me.

Edward and I married right after I graduated from U-Dub. I got a position at Port Angeles Elementary School as a second-grade teacher. Riley was born eleven months after our wedding.

"Yay, Daddy." I turned Riley to face in Edward's direction as he went up to the police commissioner.

Our four-month-old was probably too young to see him or get what was going on, but Edward's grin broadened when he spotted us. Dad snapped a picture and then clapped with the rest of the audience.

When it was over, we met up with Edward outside. He scooped Riley out of my arms and blew a raspberry on his cheek, making our son squeal. Then he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You look pretty, love," he whispered into my ear.

"Thank you, you're looking very nice yourself, Sergeant," I told him.

"All right, smile for the camera," Dad beckoned.

Edward shifted Riley into one arm then wrapped the other around me. I tilted his hat back so his green eyes could be clearly seen. We smiled, and Dad quickly took the picture before Riley could start to fuss.

"Do you guys need me to stop and get anything for the barbeque?" he asked.

"I think we're all set. Emmett and Rose should already be at the house so Em can start cooking. Alice and Jasper were going to pick up drinks and dessert," I told him.

"All right, I'll see you three back at the house then." He gave me the camera.

Edward knelt beside the carrier and made sure that Riley was strapped in. He tickled his toes then covered him with the light blanket. He stood and held the carrier with one hand and offered his other to me.

"Are you ready to go home, love?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's go home," I agreed with a smile.

 **A/N:**

Clase, estudio para el examen el Viernes, por favor: Class, please, study for the test on Friday.

Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story. I won't say never, but at this time there is no plans to extend.


End file.
